


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

by JennyTylerSmith



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who 50th Anniversary, Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyTylerSmith/pseuds/JennyTylerSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Doctor had questioned the War Doctor about Bad Wolf even more? AU of the 50th Anniversary, a fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

It took be literally 0.5 seconds to realise the words that just passed through his past self's mouth.

"Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?" he howled outloud, eyes going wide in shock as he looked around trying to see a sign as to how his past self knew those words. Because they were not just words, those words were the name of his Rose, a sign and he did not remember seeing those words in that incarnation. When he uncertainly look at his future incarnation, his future self's appeared shocked as well. His face was pale and his green eyes were trained on their past self.

"Bad Wolf, why did you specifically use those words?" his future self asked looking at his past self intently.

The War Doctor looked at his future incarnations uncertainly, not understanding why they suddenly became so defensive.

"Why did you say those words?" the Tenth Doctor looked at his past self now, his eyes dangerously wide.

"What's going on, what exactly is Bad Wolf?" asked Clara. Her Doctor looked positively agitated, while his Tenth incarnation looked absolutely livid as he looked at the youngest Doctor for answers.

"Why does it matter? It is just two words."

"Oh it is more than that, so much more," Eleventh Doctor said, his eyes looking lost as if he was lost in another memory.

Helplessly the War Doctor looked around to find Bad Wolf for help but then squinted in confusion when he couldn't see Bad Wolf any more. Where did she go?

Suddenly a blinding golden light materialized in front of War Doctor. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

"Thought you needed a little hand," a mischievous female voice uttered.

Both future Doctors gasped loudly and ripped their hands from their eyes. Frantically, they looked around to find the source and noticed a female figure standing right beside the War Doctor.

"There you are, why are my future selves reacting to your title like that?" he asked gruffly in confusion, while keeping an eye on his future selves.

Bad Wolf turned to look at the War Doctor but then rolled her eyes.

"Rose..." whispered the Tenth Doctor as he glanced at her, not believing his eyes. It was impossible, literally impossible. He lost her, she was gone, sealed away in the other universe but here she was standing there.

She had long curly blonde hair which bounced when she seemed to move and had golden eyes, eyes which reminded him of the time she came back for him in Game Station all those years ago. Her dress was dishevelled and torn in many places, as if she had been through hell. His protective instincts kicked in then, where had she been? Who put her at this state?

Reluctantly he tore his gaze from his precious girl and then looked at his future self but his future self's reaction seemed to be a mirror image of his. Which told him that not even his future self was expecting this.

"My Doctors," she said it while smiling, "I had hoped we can get through this without me materializing but guess not," she said it while pointedly looking at the War Doctor.

"But this makes no sense, Rose how did you come here? How are you in Gallifrey? You can't know him" said the Eleventh Doctor stepping closer towards Rose.

The Tenth Doctor did not listen to his future self, he strode towards her beating his future self and looked at her with wonder. Cautiously he reached towards her hand and almost cried with relief when it fit in perfectly.

"How?" he whispered out loud.

Rose smiled sadly and in a low tone answered him.

"Bad Wolf, it all dates back to Bad Wolf."

That single sentence shocked both him and his future self. Once it sank into them, she spoke up again.

"Where did you think the Moment came from my Doctor? Thin air? Did you honestly think that the High Council made this sentient machine which could destroy and reshapes planets? No, I did as Bad Wolf. I saw all that was, all that is, all that could be, including this war. I made it, I made this sentient machine and dropped it in Gallifrey because I saw this happening. Made it sentient as well, leaving a part of me in it. To guide you in your darkest time. I wanted to be there for you, in any way even if you hadn't known me in that form. I wanted you safe," her gaze flickering towards the War Doctor.

Both the Tenth Doctor and the Eleventh Doctor were visibly speechless. Her words were sinking in their head. It surprised the Eleventh Doctor that Rose actually did that. He knew how she felt for him, the feeling was more than mutual but he was too much of a coward to say it. But he had never thought she felt for him so strongly.

Rose's gaze went back at the Tenth Doctor, who was looking at her with the most heartbreaking expression in his face.

"Rose I-"

"Don't Doctor, because if you do I would never want to leave but I must because I am bound, I am after all the Moment," she said it smiling sadly.

She looked hesitant and after a while determination filled her. The Doctor opened his mouth to ask what was going through her mind when she pulled her hand from his hand. It hurt him that she let him go but before he could comprehend it, Rose caught the lapels of his coat and pulled him down. Soft familiar lips meet him and he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, pulling her closer. He clung onto her desperately.

It broke his hearts to walk away from her willingly in that beach so to have this chance with her again made him happy. After few minutes, which felt like forever to him, she pulled away from him. She smiled at him one last time sadly before golden light engulfed her and she vanished from his sight completely.


End file.
